


i'm just a sucker for pain

by georgiehensley



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coming Untouched, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: Freddy groaned in pleasure as he laid across Billy’s lap, his face down against the sheets of the bed while his ass was up in the air. His ass hurt, the skin red and raw from the repeated blows it took from Billy’s hand. But Freddy relished in the feeling, the line between pain and pleasure blurring in his mind.Or, the one where Billy spanks Freddy and then worships his ass.





	i'm just a sucker for pain

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i never participated in kinktober before since i never wrote smut before, but this time, i figured - why not try it? it gives me more practice for writing smut, at least.
> 
> and while writing this, i just kinda instinctually started doing so with proper capitalization and past tense verbs. a little different than how i've written stuff before but hey, it's probably how writing is supposed to be, right?
> 
> also first time writing, well, either of these kinks so if it's bad, well, at least i tried. enjoy y'all.
> 
> for kinktober day 1 - ass worship & spanking

Freddy groaned in pleasure as he laid across Billy’s lap, his face down against the sheets of the bed while his ass was up in the air. His ass hurt, the skin red and raw from the repeated blows it took from Billy’s hand. But Freddy relished in the feeling, the line between pain and pleasure blurring in his mind. His cock was hard where it was trapped against Billy's leg. He needed friction but wouldn't dare move, knowing that doing so would only result in even more spanking.

"I think that's enough for now," Billy said, smacking Freddy’s ass one last time. "You took it so well, baby. Now for the fun part. Think you crawl up on the bed for me? Keep your legs spread."

Freddy did as he was told, pulling himself out of Billy’s lap and crawling up on the bed, lying down on his stomach, his face buried in the plush pillows. He couldn't help but gasp as his cock was once again trapped, this time between his body and the bedsheets. A little bit of precum dribbled out as he waited for what was about to happen next.

He felt Billy’s hands on his ass again, this time a more gentle touch. They still stung on the inflamed, reddened skin, but Billy ran his fingers over them in a soothing way. He massaged his cheeks briefly before spreading them apart, laying gentle kisses against Freddy’s rim, briefly running his tongue over the hole. 

Freddy whined, his hips bucking against the bed on instinct. Above him, Billy laughed. 

He continued his worshipping of Freddy’s ass, laying kisses over his cheeks and hole, running his tongue along the skin but never dipping it in, despite how much Freddy wanted him too. 

Billy pulled Freddy onto his knees, lifting his ass further into the air. He ducked back down and finally,  _ finally _ let his tongue slide inside. The pleasure of it had Freddy groaning, the sound muffled into his pillow. Not too long later, he came, spilling onto the sheets. Exhaustion had him flopping back down against the mattress, too tired to care about the wetness he now laid on top of.

Again, Billy couldn't help but laugh. He trailed kisses up Freddy’s spine, stopping at the back of his neck. He ran a hand through his curls, gently massaging his scalp.

"You were so good, baby. I'm so proud of you."

Freddy turned his head and smiled at the praise.


End file.
